She Called Me Draco
by EiSeL
Summary: HGDM Now it's time for Draco's side of the story! Better sorta summary inside. Please read & review!
1. All Riled Up

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hello, all! It's me, EiSeL and I am here (hopefully) bringing you another fun story from my crazed mind! Isn't it great! Anyway, this story is Draco's perspective of things that are going on in my other story, "He Called Me Hermione". Maybe this will answer any questions you have concerning Draco's thoughts and feelings. If not, well, you can e-mail me and I can try to answer things.

Before reading this fic, I suggest that you go back and read Hermione's side of the story in "He Called Me Hermione". 

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me, I do not own Harry Potter or related... um... stuff.

Happy reading!

* * *

**All Riled Up**

Draco Malfoy was sitting at a desk in the Head common room doing his potions homework. Potions, being his favorite class, would usually be able to keep his attention but a beautiful muggle-born witch was sitting just a few feet from him. _I don't know how I didn't see it before…_

"What!" screamed Hermione as she threw her book down.

"Nothing…" _Does she have bloody eyes in the back of her head or something!_

"Nothing? That's bullocks, Malfoy! You have been staring at me since we got back from dinner! You're driving me mad!"

_Driving her mad, eh? This could be fun… _"That's the point, mudblood."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and picked up her book again. "Insufferable git…"

_Giving up so soon? _"Hey, Mudblood?" Hermione kept reading. "Mudblood?" _Ugh! Must you be so difficult! _"Granger!"

"Yes?"

"What color was your Sleeping Draft?" he said as he looked down at the bubbling liquid.

"I'm not going to help you cheat, Malfoy."

_Cheat? What makes you think I need _you_ to help me cheat? _"I'm not asking you to help me cheat. I'm simply comparing results." Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "Do you want to see the potion? I have it right here."

Hermione got up and walked over to him. She looked into his cauldron and nodded. "It looks okay to me."

Draco smirked, filled a vial, and labeled it with his name. "Thank you, Mudblood." He chuckled in glee as he watched her storm back to the couch and begin to read again. He extinguished the flame under his cauldron and cleaned up the mess that was leftover. He sat back down at the table and twirled his quill between his fingers. _I'm so bored…_ He directed his attention back to the back of Hermione's head. He lifted an eyebrow and smirked before lifting himself off the chair, walking over, and sitting beside Hermione. "What are you reading?"

Hermione didn't even look at him. "My Arithmancy book." She scooted a little farther away from him, clearly uncomfortable.

_The bookworm strikes again… _"Why?"

"Because I want to."

_You've got to be kidding me. _"Really? You read textbooks for fun? Wow, Mudblood. You need a life really, really badly."

Then, Hermione literally threw her book across the room. ""Merlin, Malfoy! It's bad enough that I have to share a common room with you, but you don't have to constantly remind me of it!" _Ouch, that was a low blow, Granger._

Before he could even say anything, Hermione piped up again. "Oh, don't you dare think I'm finished with you. Why do you still call me that foul word? I mean, grow up, Malfoy! As Head Students, we're supposed to be examples for the entire school and you," she said as she poked him firmly in the chest, "still insist on calling me names as if you were a child!"

_Hey, she poked me. _"Granger-"

"And why must you be so bloody annoying? Yes, I read my textbooks- get over it! I like to learn!"

"Granger, please-"

"And why did you want my help on your potions homework? Potions is your best subject!"

_Merlin, does she ever stop talking?_ Draco lifted his hand and placed it over her mouth. "Granger, shut up." Before he even knew what he was doing, he tilted his head down and kissed her.

_WHAT AM I DOING! I didn't want to do this! What's going on! _ He felt Hermione start to respond to his kiss and place her arms around his neck. _Oh, what the hell? _Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her harder.

Then, out of nowhere, Hermione pushed him back. "What the _bloody hell _do you think you're doing!"

"Um, I was kissing you…" _And they said you were smart._

"But why!"

"I don't know! It seemed like a good idea at the time!" He watched as Hermione started to ascend the stairs to her bedroom. She was about to slam the door when he piped up. "Jeez, Hermione! Live a little!"

Hermione walked into her room and Draco sat back down on the couch. He chuckled lightly. "She's cute when she gets all riled up."


	2. It's Granger

**

* * *

**

A/N: I got my learner's permit today! Woohoo! Score for EiSeL! Ok, sorry, I'm really hyper. 

Ok, here is the second installment of "She Called Me Draco." Happy reading!

Disclaimer: These people are not mine. These places are not mine. The plot, however, is mine.

* * *

**It's Granger**

Draco was making his way across the common room to his bedroom when he stopped in front of Hermione's door. It was barely open and Draco took it upon himself to find out what she was doing. When the door was completely ajar, he saw Hermione laying back on her bed with the ugliest cat he had ever seen perched atop her chest. He was about to head on to his room when he noticed that she was talking.

"First, he's being an arse like usual and then he kisses me! Merlin!" she said, making Draco smirk. "That was disgusting." Draco frowned. _Hey now. I am not a disgusting kisser._

"Oh, come on. You know you liked it." Hermione turned around with wide eyes as she met Draco's smirk.

"Oh, please. I liked that just about as much as I like getting beaten."

Draco mentally snickered. "Oh, you're into the kinky stuff, eh?"_ Draco- one, Hermione- zilch. Wait a minute, when did I ever call her Hermione? She is Granger. Granger, Granger, Granger._

"Get out of my room!" screamed Hermione, bringing Draco out of his trance, and threw a pillow at him, which he caught.

"With pleasure," he said as he mockingly bowed. _Damn, she has a good arm.

* * *

_

Draco walked into the library looking for a book to help him for his Transfiguration essay. As he made his way to the other side of the library, he came across Hermione. She had built a fortress of books around herself, clearly not wanting to be disturbed.

Draco smirked and walked over to the chair across from her. He moved aside a stack of books and just stared at her for a minute. She was chewing on the end of her pencil in concentration. _Ew. That is a disgusting habit. _"Do you ever not study?" he asked, breaking her concentration.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

_Now, now, Granger. No need to be rude. Oh, well. I could have a little fun with this. _"Nothing from you. I just came from shagging a 4th year Hufflepuff girl- Alice, I think her name was-"

Hermione looked up with an expression of disgust. "MALFOY!"

Madame Pince looked over from the shelf she had been organizing. "Shhh!"

Hermione glanced at the crazed librarian briefly before directing her attention to Draco again. "That is absolutely repulsive!"

Draco smirked._ Well that's what you get. _"Lighten up, Granger. I was only kidding. Merlin, you need to learn how to take a joke."

Hermione stuck her chin up a bit more. "I can take a joke." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, sure you can…"

Hermione picked up her notes and gathered the rolls of parchment by her side. "Why are you in here, then?"

_Because I just wanted to see you so very much, dear Mudblood. _"Merlin, Granger, can't a man get a bloody book in peace? No need to get all suspicious." Draco walked up to the bookcase behind her and started looking through the thick volumes that he would never actually bother reading, but began to look through them anyway.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but _you_ sat down and interrupted _my_ studies." Draco glanced back at her and saw that she had turned around.

"You didn't have to respond to me, you know."

"How could I not respond? Your big fat head is not easy to ignore."

"I do not have a fat head," said Draco protectively.

"Yes you do, you need it to hold your big mouth."

Draco frowned. _It's one thing to call me a ferret but saying I'm ugly is an entirely different matter. _"Stupid Mudblood…"

"Bloody ferret." With that, Draco walked out of the library.

* * *

When Draco came back to his room, he found Hermione's cat sitting on his bed. "What are you doing in here? Hermione- I mean, Granger said that she wouldn't let you in my room."

Crookshanks looked unfazed by Draco's speech. He sighed in defeat and walked to his bed. "What's your name, anyway?" He fiddled with the collar until he came across a little nameplate. "Crookshanks? That's an odd name." He looked at the mass of matted ginger fur. "An odd name for an odd cat." Draco pet Crookshanks for a minute before heading into the bathroom.

_Oh, what a day. _Draco leaned on the sink and looked into the mirror. _Looking good, as usual. _Draco ran his hand through his hair before stripping down to take a shower.

After about 10 minutes, Draco emerged from the shower with water dripping down his body, looking refreshed. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off after shaking his hair out.

Draco walked back into his room and reached into his wardrobe for a clean pair of boxers. He had one leg into them when he heard a scream from across the hall. _I wonder what her problem is... _

He shrugged jumped into bed. He was about to reach for a book when Hermione barged into his room, cheeks flushed and brows furrowed. "Malfoy! Keep your bloody whores out of my room! I have to burn my bedclothes now!"

Draco was caught completely off guard. "What are you talking about?"

"Parkinson was just in my room, sitting on my bed! If you are going to have your fuck-buddies over, _please_ keep them in your room!"

Because of the fact that Hermione was cussing and the fact that she was in his presence whilst he was barely clothed, Draco was pretty much speechless. "Pansy? She was in your room?"

"I can't put it in any plainer English, Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson was in my room, sitting on my bed and now my room reeks of skank-bitch."

Draco sat there, trying to take in all the information. _So Pansy got the wrong room trying to find me? _It took Draco about three seconds to realize the hilarity of the situation and he exploded into laughter.

"It's not funny!"

_Oh, but on the contrary… _"Sorry about that one, Granger. I wouldn't wish Pansy on anyone- even you," said _Draco_ as he leaned back onto the headboard and put his hands behind his head.

"Wait, you don't like her?" asked Hermione in disbelief. Draco watched as Hermione inspected his room.

Draco chuckled a bit. "What? You've got to be kidding me! Pansy is so clingy and obsessive just because we went to that stupid Yule Ball together in 4th year. She's like a leech."

"Wow, well that proves just about half of the rumors floating around wrong."

_Tell me about it…_ "Yeah, no kidding. Pansy started all those just to make herself popular. I hate girls like that."

"Me too. Being a slut doesn't make them cool- it makes them trash."

"I agree." Draco looked up at the ceiling and then back at Hermione who was staring at him. He wasn't sure at first but then he realized that she was checking him out. He was in too much shock to say any snide comment or even smirk. He simply cleared his throat.

Hermione turned bright red and forced her stare down to the bedspread. She picked a piece of the black velvet in her fingers and let go as she stood up. "Well, I'm going back to my room now."

Draco came out of his stupor. "Oh, ok. Wait, I, uh, took your pillow last night. Thought you might want it back…" he said awkwardly.

"Right…Um, goodnight, then," said Hermione as she walked across the room and out Draco's door.

"Night," he said, confused. _Was she seriously checking me out? What is that? She hates me! And she said I was confusing… _Draco sat up. _Hey now, no need to get all worked up. It's just Hermione. _"Ah, damn it," he mumbled at his mistake. "Her name is Granger. Mudblood Ganger. Bookworm Granger. Goody-goody Granger. Yeah…" he said as he lay down and rolled on his side to go to sleep.


End file.
